User talk:Ongs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Portal:Movies in production page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 02:11, January 25, 2010 Movie Info Thanks for all the movie info -- that's great! Looks like you figured out how to edit the portals -- if you want you could make pages for all those movies with any info you know on them.... just click on "Create a New Article" in the sidebar and go to town! -- Wendy (talk) 01:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) TV Series At one point somebody else wanted to add them -- see Category:Hulk Episodes and The Incredible Hulk (series). If you are interested in them, then by all means go for it! I'd suggest putting the categories for each series into a big category called Category:TV Shows or something similar so they are all together in one spot. You might also want to make a Category:TV Movies for all the great info you've been adding on those! -- Wendy (talk) 02:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Men in Black I think it's reasonable to cover them on the wiki if Marvel owned the rights to them; perhaps though, they should get their own category, as they aren't traditional marvel characters? So either Category:Aircel Movies, with an article on Aircel explaining that Marvel purchased the company, or something more broad, like Category:Franchises Acquired by Marvel or whatever is appropriate. Does that sound reasonable? I just figure it's worth keeping it organized. -- Wendy (talk) 00:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Other Movies I agree with you -- movies that Marvel then based a comic on don't really seem to belong here under the original intent of the wiki, which was to cover Marvel comic based movies (and possibly tv shows). On the other hand, wikis evolve and grow; it's always possible to expand the purpose of the wiki. I could see doing a page each for the movies that Marvel then released as comics, focussing the coverage on the comic link, and then making a separate category for them. I can't really see expanding it out with characters/cast/crew etc. for though. Just my 2cents. You should pose the question to other contributors here and see what they think also. -- Wendy (talk) 03:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The Name Change I found the name change from The First Avenger: Captain America to Captain America: The First Avegner on Marvel.com http://marvel.com/news/all.12060.captain_america_movie~colon~_peggy_carter_cast Lg16spears 21:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Articles Could you at the very least categorise the articles you keep making. There is a general layout for movie pages which you aren't sticking to (for example the infobox). One sentence articles aren't really great. Just take into account what I've said, other than that I think you are doing an admirable job. (side note: just because an actor is signed on for more than one film it doesn't mean the sequels will be made; look at George Clooney and the Batman franchise, he was signed for a trilogy but only the first was made this could be true about Marvel movies too.) Thanks, Doomlurker 21:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The templates are fairly simple, I find copying from other articles then changing the sections generally helps, if you have a problem with it send me a message and I'll try and figure out whats gone wrong. As far as I know only someone with admin rights can edit the side bar (try Merrystar), it comes under MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar though so you could try editing it. Its true that there is no reason for Spider-Man 4 to be on there. Let me know if you get it sorted. - Doomlurker 16:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC)